The First Born's Wife
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: WHN for The First Born. Clay Stafford left the Ponderosa to avoid bringing trouble to his half-brother, Joe. Nearly two years later, a wagon is bringing the trouble right back to the Cartwrights.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an idea that hit me while I watched the episode, The First Born. I greatly enjoyed Clay Stafford's character and couldn't resist writing this. While I originally had this as a one-shot, I was informed it was too long, so I have broken it up. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mrs. Stafford, what are you doing in town?"

Carefully, Mabelle Stafford set the wagon brake and then climbed down from the wagon seat. Only then did she turn her attention to the man on the boardwalk. "Supplies won't buy themselves, Sheriff Baldwin," she said with a smile as she brushed at the dust on her pink dress. "Besides, it's good to get off the ranch and see other people."

"Ma'am, I don't mean any disrespect, but your baby is going to be coming into the world any day now from the looks of it," Sheriff Baldwin told her, pushing his hat back. "A woman in your condition ought not be driving a wagon."

Mabelle shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. She laid her right hand on top of her belly. "Life goes on whether a woman is with child or not," she pointed out. "I'm not about to go into labor standing right here, Sheriff, so can I go about my business?"

Shaking his head, the sheriff walked down the street in the direction of the saloon. Laughing, Mabelle entered the general store, swinging her basket as though she were a child. She waved hello to the woman behind the counter and then began to browse the shelves. As she studied the canned goods, she heard the door open and then close.

It was only when there was a shout, far too loud in the small space, that Mabelle realized something was amiss. "All of your money!" a gruff voice demanded. "Or I will shoot her."

Alarmed, Mabelle moved to the end of the shelf and peered around the edge. Two men, both with guns in their hands, were facing the store owner and his wife. "Sir, we have only a little money," the woman said. "Most of our customers have credit and haven't paid us yet."

As Mabelle's fingers curled around a can, an ineffective weapon against a gun but all she had to work with, the robber closest to her pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening in the small space. The store owners wife reeled back a step and then collapsed to the floor. "Mary!" her husband cried out, reaching for her.

A second gunshot rang out and the man fell to the floor next to his wife. Letting go of the can, Mabelle recoiled and pressed her hand against her mouth. Closing her eyes, she listened as the two men grabbed the money from the till. "Go, Sam," the gruff voiced man said.

Footsteps went in the direction of the front door, which then opened. "Sheriff! Someone get the sheriff! There's been a robbery! Folks are hurt in here!" the man called out. "Is there a doctor in town?"

So that was their play. Mabelle took a deep breath as shouts sounded in the street and people rushed in. "What's going on in here?" Sheriff Baldwin demanded.

"We just came and found them dead," Gruff voice said by way of explanation. "Some man, dark haired and skinny-like ran out the back."

Balling her trembling fingers into a fist, Mabelle pushed away from where she had been hidden from sight. "These men are the murderers, Sheriff," she said, thankful her voice was steady. "I saw them pull the triggers and kill the Johnsons."

All gazes swung her way. "Impossible! No one else was in here!" the shorter of the two criminals, Sam, protested.

Quicker than Mabelle could follow, the sheriff had his gun drawn. "Both of you, drop your guns," he said. "See, I knew Mrs Stafford was in here. She came in not fifteen minutes ago. I trust her judgement. Now, one of you toss that bag of yours over here."

His face darkening with anger, the second man obeyed. The sheriff handed the bag over to one of the town members, who pulled the money out. "Alright, I'm taking you down to the jail," Baldwin said, gesturing with his gun.

Both of the men moved to obey, but shorter made a lunge for the gun while the second man fought for the back door. Mabelle flinched as the sheriff fired his gun. Sam hit the floor, but his partner wrenched free of the men holding him and bolted for the back door.

"Get after him!" the sheriff shouted.

Breathlessly, Mabelle sagged onto a barrel, her hand at her belly. A broken chuckle came from her feet and she looked down. Sam was staring up at her, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "You're going to pay for this, woman," he said, manic laughter in his voice. "My brothers. They won't let you live. You and that baby of yours is going to die. In the worst way possible."

Horrified, Mabelle watched as his eyes lost focus and the laughter faded away.

* * *

"I can't wait for this roundup to be done and I can get a full night's sleep in my own bed."

Chuckling, Hoss Cartwright glanced over at his younger brother. They had spent all week sleeping out, rounding up cattle to send to market. Tempers were worn thin now that it was Saturday and everyone was more than ready to get into town to let off some steam. The fact that Little Joe only wanted a bed spoke to how hard they all had been working.

"I hope Hop-Sing has roast beef for us," the large, fair haired man said. His mouth began to water as he thought about it. "Ain't no one cooks roast beef better than Hop-Sing. With mashed potatoes, those fluffy biscuits of his, and an apple pie."

Little Joe Cartwright shook his head, taking his hat off. "It's always food with you." He waved his hat in front of his face for a moment before putting it back on. "You're not even going to town for a beer?"

"Now I didn't say nothin' about that. We'll go to the Bucket of Blood, have a beer, and then ride home for one of Hop-Sing's meals."

"Now you're talking. Think we can convince Older Brother to join us?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

The distant crack of a pistol caught their attention before they could continue their conversation. Little Joe sat up straighter in his saddle, his eyes scanning the horizon in the direction the sound came from. "We don't have anyone chasing out strays in the south who might have run into some trouble, do we?" he asked.

"No, we finished up that way first thing," Hoss said, also looking to the south.

Several more shots, though distant, could be heard. Exchanging looks, both Cartwrights kicked their mounts into action. Side by side, they raced to the south. The gunshots grew louder and more frequent the further they rode. In a matter of minutes, as they paused on the top of an incline, they located the source of the gunshots.

A wagon bounced wildly on the uneven ground, far from any road. Nine riders were closing in on the wagon, nearly all of them shouting at the wagon, which was being driven by a short figure. "Now what in blue blazes is that all about?" Hoss asked incredulously.

Not bothering to answer, Joe raced forward to intercept the riders, drawing his gun. His first shot makes one of the attacking riders fall to the ground. Hoss was only moments behind his younger brother, his own gun in his hand. Though they clearly had the greater numbers, the sudden aid for the wagon seemed to make the remaining eight riders hesitant.

A second man jerked and fell to the ground from one of Joe's shots. The other riders quickly slowed, though they kept up firing. A woman's shrill scream pierced the air and Joe looked over his shoulder. Somehow, the wagon was on its side and as he watched, it fell over completely. The two horses that had been pulling it were bolting away, leaving the wagon belly up, as it were, wheels spinning in the air.

A laugh came from the attackers and the gunshots stopped. One of the men turned his horse around and galloped away, followed by the others. Little Joe moved to chase after them. "Joe, we'll track them down later," Hoss said, stopping him. "We need to see about that wagon."

With a scowl, Joe holstered his gun and turned Cochise. The driver of a the wagon, a young boy who couldn't have been more than fifteen, was lying a few feet from the wagon. Hoss dismounted and hurried to him first. "He's alive, but his arm is broken," he announced as Joe went to the upside down wagon.

"Hoss, I can't see if there was anyone else in the wagon," Joe answered. "But I'm sure I heard a woman."

Leaving the unconscious boy, Hoss moved to the wagon. He crouched by the side and worked his fingers under the wood for a strong grip. Lifting the wagon up was easy enough, and Joe was able to squeeze under. "Hoss!" came Joe's panicked exclamation. "I found her!"

"Pull her out," Hoss answered.

His brother poked his head out. "Hoss, she's...uh, she's with child."

Biting back a curse that would have appalled his father, Hoss scowled. "Get back under there and make sure she ain't anywhere near the side. I'm going to tip this thing over," he ordered. Joe disappeared from sight and then called out an affirmative. Putting all his strength into it, the large man heaved up and shoved it over.

Wood cracked and the wheels snapped as the wagon fell over. Joe cautiously sat up from where he had been stretched over the woman to protect her. "Hoss, someone's going to have to ride for the doctor," he said.

"First off, you're riding back to camp to tell Pa and Adam what happened," Hoss responded, kneeling down. "Send them back here with one of the wagon's. Then, you can ride for Doc Martin and bring him to the house."

"Yeah, alright," Joe said. He ran to Cochise, mounted, and then raced off.

A soft moan caught Hoss' attention and he focused his attention on the woman. "You just lie still, ma'am," he said gently, studying her. Wispy brown hair was escaping a braid, curling around her pale face. She was tangled up in many quilts, something the kindly man hoped had protected her from harm. "You're safe now, I promise you."

Her right hand moved towards her head as she opened her eyes. Her fingers came away streaked with red. A gasp left her lips as she saw the blood and she seemed to become more alert. "Ronny," she said, moving as if she would try to sit up. "The horses. Are they—?"

Swiftly, Hoss put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything's fine, ma'am," he said as she turned her gaze to him. "The boy's going to be fine. A little banged up, but once the doc sees to him, he'll be fine. You just keep still."

"My baby," she whispered, her blue eyes suddenly terrified. She moved her left fist to her belly.

Hoss caught her hand. "My brother's ridden for a doctor," he said, keeping his tone soothing. He rubbed his fingers against the back of her hand, trying to calm her. "And my pa's coming with another wagon so we can get you someplace safe. You just rest easy now. Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

Her forehead creased in a frown as she tried to focus. "My head," she admitted. Her gaze flicked to her her bloody fingers. "I have to—I have to get to the Ponderosa before it's too late. I have to find Joe Cartwright."

He chuckled at that, though he was confused about why she would have been coming to the ranch. "You ain't got nothing to worry about then. You've reached it, ma'am. My name is Hoss. Hoss Cartwright. Joe is my younger brother. He's gone to get the doc for you but he'll be back soon enough."

The moment Hoss said Joe's name, the woman seemed to relax. "M-Mabelle Stafford. Clay Stafford is my husband."

Surprised, Hoss shook his head. "Clay Stafford? Well, doggone." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his pa and Adam riding towards him. Behind them came a wagon, being driven by one of the hands. "You just hold on a moment longer, Miz Stafford. The wagon is almost here."

"Hoss," Ben Cartwright said as he pulled Buck to a halt. His eyes swept over the scene once he dismounted. "Joe said something about a pregnant woman and an accident, and then rushed off towards town. What happened?"

"Some fellers were chasing down that wagon, and it overturned," Hoss answered, staying by the woman. "Miz Stafford here was in the back of the wagon when it happened and the boy over there was driving it."

Concern was written all over Ben's face as he knelt down. Mabelle gave a start as she saw him. "I'm not here to hurt you, Mrs. Stafford," he said. "I'm Ben Cartwright. You're on my land. Can you tell us why those men were chasing you?"

"I think...I'm going to sleep now," Mabelle said as her eyes drifted closed and she went limp.

"Poor woman," Ben said sympathetically. "Did she say anything else to you?"

"She worried over the boy and her baby," Hoss told him, worry in his voice. "Pa, it ain't healthy for a woman to be knocked around like that."

"No, it's not," Ben agreed. "Did she seem to be in any pain?"

Hoss shook his head. "Not that she said."

"That's good. Paul will be able to tell for sure once he sees her," Ben said, rocking back on his heels. "We'll have the wagon go as slow as possible, and use these blankets to line the wagon. They have saved her and her baby's life."

"Pa, she said she's Clay Stafford's wife."

Ben's eyebrow rose. "Clay Stafford?"

Hoss nodded as the wagon came to a stop nearby. "We'll figure it out once we're home," Ben said, straightening up. "Once we've talked to her more."


	2. Chapter 2

"Clay's married?" Joe repeated in surprise. He jabbed at the logs in the fireplace with the poker. He sent a glance over his shoulder at the closed guest room door. "I thought he was going to Mexico, travel around."

"Maybe he did and came back," Hoss answered, a note of irritation in his voice. "I done told you all she told me."

It had taken several hours for the wagon to slowly, carefully, roll to the ranch house. Hoss had carried the unconscious woman to the guest room, while Adam and Ben had see to the half awake and pained boy who said his name was Ronny. Hop-Sing had gathered supplies to slint the boy's arm, poured some kind of tea into him, and left him to sleep.

Then, it had been another long hour before the doctor arrived with Joe. Trusting Hop-Sing to have done everything he could have done for the boy, Dr. Martin vanished into the guest room. The Cartwrights were left in the great room with coffee that Hop-Sing brought out to them.

"I hope Jud remembers keeps an eye on the men while they're all in town," Ben commented. "The last thing we need is for the men to get out of hand and have to bail them out of Roy's cell in the morning."

"I'm sure he'll remember," Adam responded, lifting his coffee cup. "Jud's the steadiest hand we've had in years, and most of the men have level heads on their shoulders."

"The levelest head can be undone by too much drink."

Impatiently, Joe set the poker aside. "We should have gone after those men."

"Joe, we don't even know why they were chasing Mrs. Stafford," Ben said reprovingly. "It would do no good to go looking for trouble."

"At the very least, we could have had them for trespassing."

"And what, exactly, do you think you would have done to them once you caught up to them?" Adam asked, watching his brother over the rim of his cup. "They would have been off the Ponderosa by that point. Roy would be after _you_ for anything you did to those men."

Unimpressed with his brothers logic, Joe glared at Adam. "Older brother's right, Joe," Hoss said. "Getting the doc for Miz Mabelle and Ronny was more important than running those skunks to the ground. We'd be hours behind them now as it is."

The guest room door opened and the doctor came out. "How is she, Paul?" Ben asked, getting to his feet.

"She had a nasty blow to the head, but beyond that she's unharmed," Dr. Martin answered. "From what Joe described to me, I was expecting the worst and she was too. Rest is all she needs now. I have to say, though, I don't recommend she do anymore traveling, in a wagon or otherwise, until that baby is born. She's much too close to her time."

"So the baby's alright?" Hoss asked anxiously. "Mrs. Stafford took quite a tumble."

"The baby's heartbeat is strong," Dr. Martin assured them. "She's awake and is ready to talk if you want to go in. Ah, she's asked that I send the sheriff out to her."

The Cartwrights exchanged quick glances. "So she knows who those men attacking her were and what they wanted," Adam commented.

Paul spread his hands. "She refused to tell me, said the less I know the better. Now, I'll see to my other patient."

"This way, Doctor," Hop-Sing said, appearing just when he was needed.

As the doctor followed Hop-Sing to the bunkhouse, Ben put his coffee down. "Joe, why don't you go in with me," he said. "I think all four of us would be a bit overwhelming. We'll just offer to allow her to stay here for the time being and find out what's happened to Clay. Paul's right; she needs her rest right now. We can get to the bottom of everything else later."

Nodding, Joe moved to follow his father into the room. He was curious to meet the woman his half-brother had married. Inside the guestroom, the curtains were closed and a lamp burned low by the bed. Mabelle Stafford was propped up with pillows with her eyes closed, and her right hand rested on her belly.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Stafford?" Ben asked, walking to stand by the bed.

The woman opened her eyes and she smiled. "Sore, and the doctor says I'm going to have some fantastic bruises come tomorrow," she said honestly. Her gaze flicked to her belly. "But the baby is alright. That's all that matters."

"Do you know what those men wanted from you?" Joe asked, leaning against the foot of the bed.

Ben heaved a sigh. "Joseph, what did I say?" he chided. "Please excuse my son, Mrs. Stafford. He can be thoughtless sometimes."

Mabelle laughed softly. "Yes, I know. Clay told me. And please just call me Mabelle, or Belle," she responded. She lifted her left hand and held a small object out. "This belongs to you, I believe, Joe."

He couldn't, or wouldn't, think of why Clay hadn't brought it back as instructed. "Where is Clay?" he asked.

"California, I would imagine."

Those words made Joe's blood boil. "What kind of man leaves his wife—"

"Oh, no!" Mabelle exclaimed, her expression twisting with distress. She moved to push herself up. "I told him to go. Clay didn't want to but they needed every man they could get on the drive. You mustn't think ill of him, please. He had to go with the other men."

"Mrs. Stafford—Mabelle, please," Ben said, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder. He sent a sharp, reproving look at his son. "Joe wasn't judging your husband. You must rest."

"I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking," Joe said apologetically. "Clay and I...we didn't part on very good terms."

Settling back against the pillows, Mabelle nodded. "He told me that too. Honestly, though, he told me if I ever needed help, I was to come to the Ponderosa and hand you your mother's photo so you'd know I was telling the truth. Clay said you're his only family left."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Ben asked.

She nodded, her hand moving to her stomach once again. "It's a bit of a long story."

"Then, it can wait," Ben assured her quickly. "We can wait until Sheriff Coffee comes and you won't have to tell the story twice. We'll leave you to rest. Our cook, Hop-Sing, will bring you supper in a tray. The doctor insists you stay in this bed."

Mabelle's nose crinkled and she scowled for a moment. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright," was all she said though. "Clay told me you all were kind, good people. I think he was understating matters."

"It was nice to meet you, Mabelle," Joe said, stepping back.

"Same here, Joe. I look forward to getting to know you better."

Adam and Hoss turned towards them as they left the bedroom. "Did you learn anything?" Adam asked.

"Nothing more than we already knew," Ben answered, sending a glance back at the closed door. "She admits she's in some sort of trouble and that Clay told her to come here if she needed help. She'll tell us the story in the morning."

"Well, since that's the case, I'm going to go to the washhouse for a long, hot bath," Adam said, setting aside his coffee.

"Don't spend all evening in there," Hoss told him. "The rest of us want to get cleaned up too."

Offering a sloppy salute in acknowledgement, Adam went out the front door. Joe threw himself into the leather chair, running his fingers over the locket in his hand. "You alright, Joe?" Ben asked, moving to put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Joe shook his head. "All this time, Clay has been somewhat close and he never tried to contact me."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Ben told him, squeezing Joe's shoulder reassuringly. "And Mrs. Stafford will probably explain it tomorrow. At any rate, Clay will have to come here for his wife and child."

"We don't even know how long he's going to be in San Francisco."

Hoss shook his head. "Miz Stafford will tell us that too, I expect," he said.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Mabelle sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. A smile curved her lips as she felt her baby kick. "Yes, I'm awake. Good morning darling," she whispered, reaching to rub her belly. "Still thinking about when you're going to come out and meet the world?"

The faint smell of coffee and the sound of voices talking caught her attention. Taking a deep breath, Mabelle pushed the quilt aside and sat up slowly. Her muscles were stiff and sore, making movement unpleasant. Determined, she swung her legs off the bed and put her feet on the hardwood floor. Pushing herself up took a bit more energy, but she discovered once she was moving it became easier to keep moving.

After she changed from the nightgown into her cotton dress, she moved to the dressing table where she found a hairbrush. Unpleating her hair, she tamed her brown tresses and then rebraided her hair. Mabelle glanced down at her bare feet and decided she was as good as she was going to get.

She walked to the door and opened it. The voices fell silent as soon as she stepped out. "Mrs. Stafford," Ben said as he and his sons got to their feet. They were all dressed in what had to be their Sunday best: dark suits, white shirts, and string ties. "I'm sorry. Did we disturb your sleep?"

"Not at all," Mabelle said quickly. "I've never been one to stay in bed when the sun is up."

"The doctor said you needed rest, ma'am," Hoss said. "If you're hungry, we can have Hop-Sing bring you a tray in bed."

"I would prefer to eat at the table."

Quickly, Adam stepped aside and gestured to where had been sitting. "Why don't you sit down, Mrs. Stafford," he said.

"Thank you," Mabelle said as she walked—well, more like waddled—to the table. She couldn't help but be amused by the concern all four men were showing. She lowered herself into the chair, fully aware that Adam reached out as though to help her.

The dark haired man moved his own plate of food and utensils to the place next to Hoss. "Hop-Sing!" Ben called, retaking his own seat. "We're going to need another setting at the table."

Hoss and Joe sat back down. "How is Ronny?" Mabelle asked, breaking the awkward silence that had seemed to form at the table. "I meant to ask last night."

"He's fine," Ben assured her. "A broken arm and a few cracked ribs. Nothing worse than a young boy his age suffers from. Six weeks and he will be as good as new, given he doesn't overexert himself."

Mabelle smiled with relief. "I'm glad," she said as Hop-Sing brought in a clean plate and utensils for her. "I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to him."

"Missy want something special? Hop-Sing make quick," the cook told her.

"What's already on the table looks wonderful, thank you."

"Had you come a long way before you ran into trouble?" Hoss asked.

"Well, home is just a few miles north of Carson City," Mabelle answered, frowning at how far the food was from her seat. "I'm sorry. Could one of you pass me the eggs and bacon?"

As one, all three of Ben's sons grabbed a dish to hold out to her. "Thank you," Mabelle said, scooping something from each one. She picked up her napkin to place on her belly and knocked her fork off the table. "Oh, dear."

"I'll get that for you," Adam said, moving quickly.

Ben bit back a smile. "Mrs. Stafford," he began to say.

"Please. Call me Mabelle, or Belle," the woman said. "I mean, you are the closest thing to family that Clay has."

"Mabelle," Ben said. "When will Clay be returning from the cattle drive?"

"In a week, if all went well," Mabelle answered, glancing up from her food. "The other men riding with him are not experienced as ranch hands, so I fully expect him to be delayed. I did send a telegram to San Francisco to, telling him I was coming here, though, so he may already be on his way."

"Is there any particular reason he would advise you ahead of time to come to the Ponderosa?" Adam asked.

He had to wait until she finished swallowing her bite. "I don't think so," Mabelle said thoughtfully. "He told me when we were first married. I'm sure he'll be furious when he finds out I made the journey now."

"Adam, that's enough questions," Ben said as Adam frowned. "We need to be going, otherwise we'll be late for church. Mabelle, we'll be back with the sheriff this afternoon. You can tell us what brought you here then."

Alarmed, Mabelle glanced between them. "All of you are going?"

"You don't think those men will still be after you, do you?" Hoss asked.

Biting her lip, Mabelle looked down. "They did follow her from Carson City," Joe said, speaking up for the first time. "That's a long way to come to just give up."

"Joe has a point," Ben said. "Joe, you'll stay with Mabelle."

The young man opened his mouth to object and then seemed to think better of it. "Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the porch, Joe was cleaning his rifle when Mabelle walked out. He glanced over when he heard her footsteps. "It might not be very safe for you to be out here," he said, swiftly standing up. "Weren't you reading your bible?"

"I was, but on a day like this I couldn't stand to stay inside a moment longer," Mabelle answered, leaning against the side of the house as she went up the step to be on the same section of the porch as Joe. "And, honestly, reading was making my head hurt."

"It still might be better for you to be inside," Joe told her, pulling the rocking chair closer to her. "No offense, if someone rides up—"

"I'm slower than a turtle crawling uphill, I know," Mabelle interrupted as she sat in the rocking chair. She used her bare toes to get rocking. "Won't you be able to see someone coming though?"

Reluctantly, Joe nodded and he sat down at the table. For several minutes, the only sound was the chair creaking as Mabelle rocked. "How did you meet my brother?" Joe finally blurted out. "The last time I saw him, he said he was going to Mexico, that he had no use for a settled life with a family."

Mabelle hummed a note. "Clay said you'd be sore with him about that," she commented. "He probably meant it when he said those words too. About a year and a half ago, he rode onto my father's property. Said he was working his way south and had been pointed in our direction. Papa hired him on for the planting season."

"Your father had a farm?"

"He was _trying_ to farm," Mabelle corrected. "But like every occupation he tried his hand at, he wasn't doing it very well. Clay suggested we raise cattle instead of crops. Papa took offense and rode off."

"And just left you?" Joe asked incredulously.

The woman nodded. "Well, he wanted to take me with him, but I put my foot down," she said. "I fell in love with this territory the moment I saw it. So, I stayed, Pa went, and he's stayed gone since then. If Clay hadn't decided to stay, I'm not sure how I would have started up a ranch on my own, but I would have figured it out one way or another."

Joe raised his eyebrow at that. "You think so? I don't think you understand just how much work goes into ranching."

The rocking chair stopped and Mabelle scowled at him. "If you were closer, I would smack you a good one for that," she said. "Clay and I have been running our ranch for a year now. I _know_ how hard it is. I still think I could have made it work on my own."

"Well, if you say so."

Mabelle started the rocking chair going again. "He told me so much about you, Joe, and the Ponderosa. He said this was the first place he really understood what it meant to be family."

His jaw tightening, Joe focused on the rifle in his hands. "But he left anyway."

"Yes, he did," she agreed. "But if it makes you feel any better, he's talked about when we could come for a visit. He's so proud of the life we've built together, and I think maybe he finally felt he was worthy of being your brother."

Startled, Joe twisted around to face her. "What?"

"Oh, I'm rambling again," Mabelle said, her tone serene. "Forget I said anything."

"What did I ever do or say to make Clay feel like he wasn't fit to be my brother?" Joe demanded, refusing to let it go.

Mabelle's eyes focused to him. "That's between you and him. I'm not getting involved."

"Not getting involved? You're the one brought it up!"

With a laugh, Mabelle pushed against the floor with her toes again, making the rocking chair move faster. "Maybe I did, and I have my own opinions on the matter, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it," she told him. "You can ask him when he gets here."

"You're that certain he's on his way?"

"Oh, yes," she said, shifting her gaze to the horizon. "Once he reads my telegram, he won't let anything stop him from getting to me. Oh!"

Alarmed, Joe stood up as her rocking came to a stop again. "What's wrong?"

"Come here," Mabelle said, holding her hand out. Puzzled, joe stepped over and, taking his hand in her's, she pressed his palm against her belly. A moment later, he felt a strong kick and he stared in awe. "She's starting to get impatient, I think. I've lost count of how many times she's kicked me today."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Joe asked, looking at her.

"Just a feeling I have," Mabelle answered with a smile. "Clay tells me I'm crazy every time I say it's a girl."

Pulling his hand away, Joe stepped back and sat down on the bench. For a moment, he watched her rub her belly. "You really do love Clay, don't you."

Lifting her gaze, Mabelle smiled. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

Embarrassed, Joe scuffed his foot on the porch floor. "I'm happy he found you."

"Aw, that's sweet." Mabelle's blue eyes suddenly sparkled with tears. She gave a huff as she brushed the tears away. "Oh, now I'm getting emotional."

"Don't cry!" Joe begged. "What do I have to do to make you not cry?"

Chuckling, Mabelle started rocking again. "I don't know. Sing to me."

"Sing to you?"

"I'll cry if you don't."

Joe eyed her for a moment. "I don't know if I believe you," he said and then added quickly, "but I'll sing. You might regret it once you hear me. My older brother is the singer of us Cartwrights."

Smiling, Mabelle closed her eyes.

* * *

When Ben, Hoss, and Adam rode up, with Sheriff Roy Coffee right behind them, they found Joe singing on the front porch while he cleaned his rifle. Mabelle rocked in the rocking chair, her eyes closed as she listened. Ben couldn't keep from smiling as he dismounted. The four men walked up to the porch.

"Hi, Pa," Joe called out, breaking off mid-verse. "How is everything in town?"

"Just fine," Adam answered. "How are things here?"

"Should you be outside, Miz Mabelle?" Hos asked.

Opening her eyes, Mabelle smiled and stopped rocking. "A doctor would probably say no, but I say yes," she responded. Her smile faded as she saw the sheriff. "I suppose we should all go inside now, though."

She put her hands on the arms of the chair to push herself up. "If you're comfortable there, we can stay out here," Ben said quickly. "Mabelle Stafford, this is Sheriff Roy Coffee."

Taking off his hat, Roy stepped forward with his hand out. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand. He moved to one of the chairs and sat down. "Ben tells me you had some trouble you wanted to talk to me about."

Mabelle nodded and glanced at the Cartwrights, who had all found some place to sit or, in the case of Hoss, found something to lean against. "Four days ago, I drove into Carson City to get some supplies," she said, clasping her hands together over her stomach. "Clay had left the cupboards well stocked but since I was feeling restless, I didn't see the harm in going."

"Something happened?" the sheriff prompted.

"I was the only customer in the store, just browsing the shelves, when two men came in. They didn't see me and went straight to the counter." Mabelle's voice began to shake. She paused and took a deep breath before she continued, "They gave the Johnsons only one warning before they gunned them both down."

She looked down and unlaced her fingers to brush at her eyes. "How did they expect to get away with it?" Adam asked gently. "Shooting two people in town is a sure way of getting caught."

"They grabbed the money and then one of them ran out to call for the sheriff," Mabelle explained. "Their story was that they had come in the front and saw a man run out the back. If I hadn't been there, they would have gotten away with it."

Joe leaned forward. "They were arrested right then?"

Hesitating, Mabelle shook her head. "One of them lunged for the sheriff's gun and was shot. The other one...got away in the confusion. Before he died, the one said his brothers would kill me and my baby for what I'd done."

"They're the ones who were chasing you down?"

"Surely the sheriff in Carson City offered to protect you," Coffee said.

"Sheriff Baldwin was shot while he was trying to track down the man who got away," Mabelle told him. Her right hand twisted the ring on her left hand. "I...panicked. I sent the message to Clay, collected Ronny from the ranch, and came here. And, as you know, those men caught up to us and here we are."

Roy shook his head. "That's quite a tale, Mrs. Stafford. I'll send a message to Sheriff Baldwin, let him know you're safe, and ask what he knows about these men."

"In the meantime, you'll be safe here," Ben told Mabelle. She nodded and managed a small smile. "They probably assume you were injured, maybe even killed, when the wagon overturned."

Hoss cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Adam asked.

The large man grimaced. "Well, Doc Martin mentioned to me there were some fellers asking about a pregnant woman."

Mabelle sat up straight, her eyes widening with fear. "Well, looks like I best be getting back into town," Roy said, standing up. "Odds are these men are wanted for some other crime." He put his hat back on. "Try not to worry, Mrs. Stafford. You're in very good hands. I'll send word if I learn anything."

It was as the sheriff was riding out that Hop-Sing came out of the house, carrying a tray of drinks. "Sheriff leave?" he asked. "I make lemonade special! Hop-Sing work never appreciated! Leave and go back to China!"

Her face brightening, Mabelle held her hand out. "Lemonade? Yes, please!"

Grinning, the Chinese man handed her a glass first and then passed the rest out to the men. "I think Hop-Sing likes you, Belle," Joe said. "And don't let his complaints fool you. A week just isn't complete without him threatening to leave us."

"Don't you joke about it, Little Joe," Hoss warned. "One of these days he just might leave."

Though he hated to cast a shadow on the conversation, Ben said, "Boys, I think it would be a good idea to organise the men into shifts. Someone will be on guard near the house at all times." It would extend their round-up longer than expected, pulling some of the hands off the range, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

To his surprise, Mabelle's eyes showed relief. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright," she said. "I know it's a bother, especially this time of year, but it will make me feel so much safer."

"It's not a bother," Joe said immediately. "Is it, Pa?"

"Absolutely not," Ben agreed. "Anything to keep you and your little one safe."

Beaming, Mabelle lifted her glass of lemonade to her lips. She drained the glass and frowned as she searched for a place to set it. "Let me take that for you, Miz Mabelle," Hoss offered, stepping forward.

With a smile, she handed him the glass. "Could one of you help me up?" she asked, holding boths hands out. "I'm not entirely sure I can do it alone."

In an instant, Adam and Joe were in front of her, each taking one hand. They pulled the woman out of the rocking chair. "Thank you," she said, holding onto them both until she was certain she had her balance back. "I need to go check on Ronny. I should have done that hours ago."

She waddled to the step and carefully stepped down, her right hand on the side of the house and her left at her back. "Why don't we bring him to you?" Ben suggested. "That might be easier on you."

"I am pregnant, not an invalid," Mabelle responded. She paused and gave a laugh. "One of you is going to have to take me to Ronny, though. I felt so at home here, I forgot I'm just visiting and don't know where your bunkhouse is"

Quickly, Hoss set the glass on the table next to his own, untouched glass and hurried to her. "This way, Miz Mabelle," he said, offering his arm. "He's probably still in the bunkhouse. I'll show you and we'll go slow so you don't wear yourself out."

The remaining Cartwrights watched them walk away. "She's one brave woman," Adam commented, returning to his seat. "Clay's a lucky man."

"Yeah, he is," Joe said. He looked at his pa and changes the subject. "Do you think those men will attack us?"

"It's hard to say," Ben replied. "I hope not, but these men seem to be ruthless and reckless."

"They had quite a scheme going," Adam said, leaning back in his chair. "Pick a store without any customers in it, kill the owners, and blame it on a nonexistent killer. They could have done the same thing in hundreds of town before they landed in Carson City. They're not going to be happy they've been found out."

Running his hand through his hair, Joe said, "I can't decide whether I admire Mabelle for speaking out or if I think she was crazy."

"She couldn't have known this would happen," his father said. "We just have to protect her now."

* * *

After seeing that Ronny was in good hands, Mabelle slept the rest of the afternoon. She came out in time to join the family for a supper of roast beef. Conversation was kept light and she spent a large portion of the meal in laughter.

When they moved to the great room after the meal, Joe had little trouble talking Adam into playing the guitar for them, especially when he said Mabelle enjoyed music. As the dark haired Cartwright went to get the instrument, Hoss and Joe hung around the woman's chair, asking if there was anything she needed, was she too warm, or too cold.

Ben observed this all with amusement. He couldn't help but remember doing the same when his three wives had been pregnant with his sons. His wives had endured his fussing as Mabelle was: with an indulgent smile and assurances that she was fine.

The evening's entertainment ended around nine when Mabelle couldn't keep her eyes open. And as Adam was riding back out to the range in the morning, everyone went to bed.

With the coming of the next day, Mabelle reluctantly agreed to remain indoors, given that the men out to kill her were searching for a pregnant woman. The woman passed the day playing checkers with Joe and then Hoss, beating them both with each game. When they tried to team up against them, she defeated them in a matter of minutes. She sat with a smug smile as they tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"We need to pit her against Adam," Joe decided, sitting back. "What do you want to bet she'd beat him?"

"I don't think so, Joe," Hoss answered, staring at the board. "Adam takes checkers and chess seriously."

Mabelle's eyes danced with merriment. "I'd be delighted to play your brother," she said. "It's been far too long since I've had a challenging opponent."

"How'd you get so good at it?" Hoss asked, overriding Joe's protest at not being a challenge.

"My father and I had a lot of time on our hands in the winter. I've tried teaching Clay, but he prefers card games," Mabelle explained, slouching in the chair. With an impish grin, she put one foot up on the table and heaved a sigh. "That feels better."

"You better not let Pa catch you doing that," Joe warned in a low voice, glancing over to where his father was working on some paperwork. "He doesn't like

Overhearing his youngest son, Ben looked over and chuckled. "Are your feet bothering you, Mabelle?" he called over. "Hop-Sing can warm some water for you to soak them in. Joe's mother used to do that every day."

"It's more my ankles, Ben," Mabelle said, smirking at Joe's dumbfounded expression. "But that sounds lovely all the same. If it's not too much trouble."

Closing the accounts book, Ben stood up and walked over. "How many times do have to tell you we want you to be comfortable, Mabelle?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you will do me the honor of playing against me?"

Pulling her foot off the table, Mabelle pushed herself up into a more proper position. "Of course," she said. "Shall I set up the board or will you?"

"Pa! Pa!" Adam's shout reached them. A moment later, the dark haired man rushed into the house. His brothers and pa all turned to face him. "Pa, someone shot Ham while he was searching out stragglers in the bush."

"Is he alright?" Ben demanded.

Adam nodded. "Jud and I took him into Virginia City. Paul removed the bullet and says Ham will be on his feet in a few days."

"Who would do something like that?" Hoss asked.

"No one saw a thing."

Joe scowled. "I think we know who did it," he answered. "It's the men who are after Mabelle. They're sending a message."

"Joseph, we mustn't jump to conclusions," Ben scolded, glancing back at Mabelle. The woman's face was pale. "It could have been an accident for all we know. Perhaps someone hunting who shot without thinking."

Both Joe and Adam opened their mouths to protest that, but fell silent at their father's glare. "I think I'm going to hold off on our game of checkers, Ben," Mabelle said, pushing herself to her feet. She wobbled a moment, making Hoss reach to grab her arm. "I'm fine. Really I am. I'm just going to go lie down for awhile."

She maneuvered her way around the furniture and walked to the guest bedroom, keeping her hand on her back. As soon as the door closed behind her, Ben turned his attention back to his youngest son. "Joe, the last thing you want to do to a pregnant woman is alarm her," he said sharply.

"Joe is right, though, Pa," Adam said, coming to Joe's defense. "There's no one else it can be. Roy agrees with me."

"You spoke to Roy?"

Nodding, Adam leaned against the back of the settee. "He had a right to know," he said defensively. "He said he heard back from Carson City. The men are the Keller brothers and men who follow them. They're wanted for murder and robbery all across the territory. They're dangerous men, Pa."

"We knew that already," Joe pointed out. "They followed Mabelle all the way from Carson City."

"We've done all we can," Ben said, shaking his head. He pointed his finger at Joe, who'd already opened his mouth to say something. "And we are not going to go looking for them, Joseph. There's trouble enough without going looking for it."

"So we're just going to let them come here?"

Hoss shook his head. "No matter how we look at it, there just ain't no good way to come out of this," he said.

"For Mabelle's sake, and for her baby's sake, we will," Ben said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistah Carlight! Mistah Carlight!"

Roused by Hop-Sing's voice and the pounding on his door, Ben pushed himself out of bed. "I'm coming," he called, grabbing his robe. He shrugged it on as he hurried to the door. When he pulled his bedroom door open, he was met with his cook's panicked face. "Hop-Sing? What is it? What's the matter?"

"It Missy Mabelle, Mistah Carlight," Hop-Sing said quickly. Three doors opened further down the hallway. Adam, Hoss, and Joe came out of their rooms, drawn by the noise. "Baby come now. Need doctor quick."

"I'll go, Pa," Joe said. He vanished back into his room.

Down in the great room, the grandfather clock chimed the hour: five o'clock. Reaching out, Ben patted Hop-Sing's shoulder. "I'll be right down, Hop-Sing," he said. "Boil some water and get a bowl of cold water."

Quickly, the Cartwright patriarch dressed and hurried downstairs. The guest bedroom door was ajar, allowing light to spill out. When he went to the door, he saw Mabelle sitting on the edge of the bed, her head bowed. "Mabelle," Ben said, tapping on the door to get her attention. "Joe is going for the doctor."

Lifting her head, Mabelle tried to smile. Sweat glistened on her face. "Thank you," she said breathlessly. A small cry left her lips and her fingers tightened blankets.

Ben hurried forward and uncurled her fingers from the quilt. "Let's get you settled back into bed," he said. "Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine."

As he helped Mabelle get comfortable, Hop-Sing rushed in with a bowl of water. The cook was quick to escape the room. "I tried to tell Hop-Sing...not to panic," the woman said, struggling to get her breath back. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the pillows. "I'm guessing not many women have gone into labor here."

Dampening a rag, Ben chuckled. "Joe's mother, and that was a good ten years ago," he said, placing the rag on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Mabelle. We should have thought to find a woman to be with you for this. A neighbor."

"A house full of men wouldn't be my first choice," Mabelle admitted. "And I am sorry I've upset your home, Ben. The baby's coming earlier than—" She broke off as pain swept over her again and she clutched Ben's hand tightly. When it subsided, tears sparkled in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this," she said with a sob.

"Yes, you can, Mabelle," Ben told her soothingly. "The doctor will be here before you know it. If worst comes to worst, we have Hoss."

Incredulously, Mabelle stared at him. "Hoss?"

"Yes, Hoss," he answered with a smile. "About two years ago, Hoss and Little Joe were hunting up in the high country. They hadn't had much success, and just as they were about to come home, a pregnant Indian woman came into their camp. She couldn't travel any further and the boys wouldn't leave her up there.

"As best they could, Hoss and Little Joe made her comfortable. When it came time for the baby to be born, Hoss was the one to deliver it. Soon after, they brought the woman and her baby down from the mountain."

Mabelle gave a slight laugh. "Somehow, I don't think he'd be comfortable doing the same thing for his sister."

"Sister?" Ben repeated, rinsing the rag.

"Well, the brother of the brother of my husband is my...brother," Mabelle explained. She paused. "I think that came out right, didn't it?"

The man chuckled. "I suppose that's true." He gripped her hand as she tensed up again. "Breathe, Mabelle. You've got to breathe. Yell if you have to."

* * *

Out in the great room, Hoss sent worried looks at the closed bedroom door. He shook his head as Mabelle's wail of pain could be heard. "A man don't ever get used to that sound, I reckon," he said. "What do you think, Adam?"

The hands had been sent to handle the chores, and a alarmed Ronny was sent out with them. Sipping the coffee Hop-Sing had made, Adam shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head. "I've never really thought about it," he answered. "I've only heard Inger give birth to you and Marie give birth to Joe. Both times I was scared out of my mind. Particularly when Marie was screaming at Pa in French through the whole thing."

The last he said with a slight chuckle. Hoss, though, didn't appreciate the humor and sent a glance at the clock. "It's been four hours already," he said. "Where is Joe with the doctor? Think he ran into some trouble?"

"If he isn't here in an hour, I'll go after him," Adam told him. Even as he was speaking, though, the sound of a wagon entering the yard could be heard. "Speak of the devil..."

Hoss rushed across the room to pull the door open. Joe shoved Paul Martin in and wrenched the door out of Hoss' grip to slam it closed. "We were followed," the young man announced before anyone could ask a question. "They were gaining on us. I didn't even have time to get the buggy put away."

As Hoss frowned at the idea of the buggy horse being caught in the middle of a gunfight, Ben came out of the guest bedroom. "Thank God you're here, Paul," he said with obvious relief. "Mabelle is struggling."

"I'll look after her," Dr. Martin promised. "You have bigger problems to worry about."

Surprised, Ben turned to his youngest for an explanation. As Joe repeated what he'd seen, Adam went to the gun cabinet and opened it. "How many men did you see, Joe?" he asked while the doctor vanished into the spare bedroom.

"I couldn't see them clearly," Joe answered, moving to take one of the rifles in his hand. He checked it as he continued. "Maybe six of them. They were smart enough to stay back until we were nearly here."

A gunshot rang out and the sound of glass shattering. Mabelle's scream wasn't of pain this time. "Dadburn those rotten skunks," Hoss said, catching the rifle his older brother tossed to him.

He strode to the spare room, hesitated for only the slightest moment, and then entered. Hoss kept his gaze on anything except the bed. He ducked as another bullet broke another pane of glass. "Excuse me, Mabelle," he said as he crossed to the broken window. He knocked the rest of the glass out of the way and fired off one shot as a warning.

"Hoss, I am trying to deliver a baby here!" Dr. Martin protested.

"Yeah, try telling that to those yahoos out there."

Out in the great room, Ben opened the front door slightly. "Who are you and what do you want?" he called out. Adam was at the window by his desk while Joe had run upstairs to get a better view of the whole thing.

There was a pause and the gunfire ceased. "Send out the woman and we'll leave you in peace!" a gruff voice responded.

"That's never going to happen," Ben shouted back. "We will defend ourselves."

"And we will kill you all to get to her!"

Another volley of gunfire rang out. Pressed against the wall, Ben waited until there was a pause and then returned fire. He heard the crack of Joe's rifle upstairs and from Adam's over in the study. At least one of the attackers was hit, the cry of pain being heard over the gunfire. In the background, Mabelle cried out.

Using his pa's window, Joe was able to spot where several of the attackers were trying to hide. While he didn't have the precision Adam had with a rifle, he did have some skill. AIming carefully, he squeezed the trigger and was rewarded with the man falling backwards. Not that he enjoyed hurting people, but Joe was determined not to let any one of them get near Mabelle.

"The woman got my brother killed!" A man shouted from the yard. "We won't stop until she's paid for that."

Adam calmly sent a bullet in the direction of the speaker as his answer to that. "Pa, something is going to have to give," he said, glancing at his father. "If I go out the back and sneak around, I could get the drop on them."

Ben hesitated, not liking the plan. "Alright," he gave in. Closing and locking the door, he moved to take his son's place. "But be careful."

With a nod, Adam ran for the kitchen. Armed with a skillet, Hop-Sing guarded the door. Offering the cook a grin, Adam slipped out the door and began working his way around to the yard.

* * *

One man made the mistake of trying to get close to the spare bedroom window. Hoss brought him to the ground with a well aimed shot. Behind him, he heard Mabelle moan and the doctor said, "The baby is turned the wrong way. I'm going to have to turn it the right way. Breathe, Mrs. Stafford, and don't push until I tell you. You're doing fine"

Mabelle gave a slight sob as Dr. Martin pushed on her stomach. "I want Clay."

Hoss glanced over his shoulder. "He'd be here if he could, and you know that. He'll be here as soon as he can make it."

"Alright, Mrs. Stafford, at the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push with all your might," Dr. Martin urged.

"I can't," Mabelle panted. "I don't have it in me."

The majority of the bullets seemed to be aimed more towards the other part of the house, so Hoss glanced over his shoulder. "Mabelle, you came all the way from Carson City to protect that baby of yours. Don't tell me you're giving up now."

"I can't," Mabelle gasped out. "I can't."

"Get mad at something. Get mad at these skunks who chased you all the way here. Think about why you're here and not in your own home safe and sound."

For a moment, Mabelle stared at him and looked confused. "Clay," she said. Her hands twisted in the blankets.

Taken aback, Hoss frowned at her. "Clay? What about him?"

"I'm going to kill him when he get's here," Mabelle said succinctly. Her voice gained strength with every word. "He left me to take care of myself."

"Mrs. Stafford, didn't you say you told your husband to go?" Dr. Martin asked, looked as confused as Hoss felt.

"Well, he shouldn't have listened to me!" Mabelle shouted as her back arched.

* * *

Moving stealthily, Adam crept up behind one of the men and held his rifle to his back. "Drop your gun," he ordered. Slowly, the man did so and raised his hands up. "Alright, now unless you want to meet your maker, call out to the rest of your kin folk. Convince them to surrender."

"I ain't—" the man's protest cut off as Adam pressed the rifle harder. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell them."

"Get moving," Adam ordered. He kept his rifle right on the man as they moved away from the barn.

"Sam! Jed!" his prisoner shouted. "We ain't going to win this one. Throw your weapons down."

"Do as he says or he dies," Adam added for good measure as the three other men twisted around.

The gunfire stopped and one the men aimed his gun at Adam. "You let my brother go," he said sharply.

"You're about to have a dead brother if you don't do as I say," Adam snapped at him. "How many more of your brothers do you want to see on the ground today, Keller? It seems to be me there are less of you than there were when you started."

For a moment, he thought the man wasn't going to listen. Then, Keller threw down his rifle. "Alright, Cartwright," he said as his other brother and remaining gang member followed suit. "You're won this round."

"All of you on your knees," Adam ordered. He waited until the four men obeyed and then called out, "Pa! Joe! Hoss! Someone bring some rope so we can get these men into Virginia City."

"I'm coming down, Adam!" Joe responded from the upstairs window. He and Ben came out the front door a few minutes later. Giving the kneeling men a glare as he went past them, Joe hurried for the barn to collect the rope.

Adam moved around to join his father, keeping his gun on the men. "It's awful quiet now, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing towards the house.

Ben glanced back. "Yes, it is."

"Joe and I can handle these men," Adam told him. "I haven't heard a word out of Hoss just yet."

Joe was already coming from the barn. Nodding, Ben turned and hurried back into the house. He hesitated on the threshold, hearing nothing from the spare bedroom. Then, before he could take a step, the wail of a baby filled the house. Setting aside his rifle, Ben smiled briefly at the sound. "Hoss," he called out. "Are you alright, son?"

The bedroom door opened. "Yeah, Pa," Hoss said, speaking over the baby's cries. "Mabelle wants you to come meet someone."

His large son held a small bundle in his arms and Ben hurried over. A small, wrinkled face was visible among the blankets. It's eyes were shut tight as it wailed in protest at being out in the world. "Ain't she the prettiest thing you ever did see?" Hoss asked, as proud as if the baby was his own.

"She? It's a girl?" Ben asked, looking up.

"Abigail Marie," Hoss told him as the baby began to scream even louder. "Alright. I'll take you back to your mama."

"And Mabelle?"

Hoss grinned. "Exhausted but just fine, Pa." He turned and hurried back into the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Ben walked to the sideboard and poured himself a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: If I'd known I was going to have this in multiple chapters, I would have held off for awhile. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

* * *

The sun was just setting as Clay Stafford raced up to the Ponderosa. He vaulted off his horse, tossed the reins at the hitching post, and ran to the front door. He banged his fist on the door, waited for a moment, and then banged again. It felt much longer than it was before the door was opened by his large step-brother.

"Hoss, is Mabelle here?" he asked, grabbing the man's shoulders. "Is she alright?"

"Clay! You're finally here," Hoss exclaimed, reaching up to grab Clay's wrists. "Yes, Mabelle's here and she's fine. Come in, just keep your voice down, alright?"

Easily, Hoss pulled the man into the great room and let him go to gently close the door. Taking his hat off, Clay hurried to the center of the room. He saw his half-brother, sitting in front of the fireplace with a bundle in his arms. Ben and Adam were leaning over Joe's shoulders.

"Clay, come over here and meet your daughter," Joe called softly. "We just got her to sleep."

Clay's hat fell from his hands. "My daughter?" he echoed.

Chuckling, Hoss steered Clay to the chair. Carefully, Joe stood up and transferred the baby into Clay's arms. The new father stared down at his daughter as she yawned. "Congratulations, Clay," Ben said, patting the man's shoulder. "Mabelle's already named her. Abigail Marie Stafford."

"Abigail Marie," Clay repeated. He gave a shaky laugh. "My Abby. Mabelle said we'd have a daughter and I didn't believe her."

"You look like you should sit down, Clay," Adam said with a grin.

"Where's Mabelle?" Clay asked, lifting his gaze. "The sheriff in Carson City told me—"

Joe waved his hand and interrupted him, "We know. We took care of it for you."

"Took care of it? How?"

"We can explain all of that later. Mabelle is resting in the spare bedroom," Ben said with a laugh. He gestured to the bedroom door. "She'll be very happy to see you."

Nodding, Clay walked carefully to the door. A grinning Hop-Sing opened it for him and he stepped in. The door closed discreetly behind him. A lamp was burning low next to the bed. Mabelle was propped up with pillows, her eyes closed. "Hello, Belle, _ma cher_ ," Clay said softly as he approached the bed.

Mabelle opened her eyes. "Clay," she said, her face brightening with a sleepy smile. "You're here."

"It sounds like I missed all the action," he responded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here I come rushing to be by your side, only to find you and the Cartwrights have done all the hard work without me." He looked down at his daughter. "She's beautiful, Belle. She's going to look just like you."

"Oh, not exactly like me," Mabelle answered. "She'll have your eyes. I can tell."

Leaning down, Clay kissed her. "I was so worried when I got your message," he said, resting his forward against hers. "I thought the trouble that's always followed me was back."

"You can't take the blame on this one," Mabelle told him. "I'm the one who went into town and spoke up about what I'd seen. You're the one who told me where to go if I needed help. I'm so happy they're your family, Clay. They're such good people. They've done so much for me." She laughed softly. "I think Ben has adopted Abby as his grandchild already."

"I can't think of a better person for the job," Clay said. In his arms, Abby began to cry. Alarmed, the man tried to jostle her. "Shh. Shh. What did I do wrong?"

His wife held her arms out. "Give her to me," she said, sounding amused. Gingerly, Clay laid the baby in Mabelle's arm. He watched as she quieted the baby with a few gentle words. "You'll get the hang of it."

Her eyes drifted closed. "You rest, Belle," Clay said, putting his hand over her's. "I'm here now. I'll watch over you and Abby."

"Not before you talk to them, especially Joe," Mabelle said, keeping her eyes closed. "Nothing will happen to me in here."

Clay sent a glance at the boarded up window and shook his head. "Sleep well, Belle." He waited until her breathing was even. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead and then stood up. He left the room and gently closed the door. When he turned around, he found himself the target of four pairs of eyes. "They're both sleeping."

"It's been quite a day," Ben said. He held out a filled glass. "Have a drink."

"Thank you, sir," Clay responded, moving to take it from him. He hesitated once it was in his hand. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for Mabelle. Taking her in and protecting her like you have. Thank you."

"We were happy to do it."

"Why didn't you send word before this?" Joe asked bluntly. "You could have told us you were married, that you had a ranch close by."

Ben cleared his throat. "Well boys, I'm beat. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Yeah, same here," Hoss said, following his father to the stairs. Adam didn't say anything, just climbed the stairs.

Setting his glass of brandy on the table, Clay sat down on the settee. "I meant to, Joe, I really did," he answered. "But every time I went to write the words, all I could think of was how I spoke to you when I left. I assumed you wouldn't want anything to do with me after what I said. I figured I apologize in person first, but things just seemed to get in the way. I'm sorry."

"Why did you tell Mabelle to come here if she needed help if you thought I wouldn't want anything to do with you?" Joe asked, perching himself on the edge of the table.

Clay ran his hand through his hair. "Because I knew you wouldn't turn a woman away who needed help," he said, unable to bring himself to look at his brother. "And I knew Mabelle could charm even the surliest of person."

"Yeah, she's too good for you."

"Don't I know it. Can't think why she agreed to marry me."

The brothers finally made eye contact and they both grinned. "I was angry with you when you left," Joe admitted. "But I'm glad to see you again."

"Not as happy as I am to see you," Clay told him. "This was the closest place to a real home I ever knew...before I married Belle, I mean." He looked around the great room. "Being here now..I can't describe it."

"You and Mabelle are welcome to stay as long as you like," Joe said. "I didn't think. You must have had a long trip. When was the last time you ate? I'll get Hop-Sing to get you something to eat to go along with your drink."

Clay nodded and stood up. "That sounds fine, Joe," he said. He offered his hand. "Do you forgive me?"

Joe looked from his brother's hand to Clay's face. "There's nothing to forgive," he answered. He took Clay's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you've come."

Surprised, Clay accepted the embrace. "Yeah, so am I."

* * *

Two weeks later, Clay tied his horse to the back of the wagon. "You're sure you won't stay longer?" Ben asked as he walked with Mabelle out of the house.

"Well, unfortunately, we do have a ranch we need to get back to," Mabelle answered with a smile. At the edge of the porch, she paused and faced the Cartwright patriarch. "But we'll be back to visit. If you invite us."

"You're welcome any time," Ben told her. He leaned down for one last look, smiling as the baby wrinkled her nose. "After all, the daughter of my step-son is my granddaughter."

Mabelle laughed and went up on her toes to kiss Ben's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Smiling, Ben put his arm around her shoulders. They walked to the wagon where Hoss was checking the wagon. "I think this ought to get you to Carson City, no trouble," the large man said, straightening as they approached. "Provided you avoid the large potholes, you should have a smooth ride all the way there."

"I look forward to it," Mabelle said. "Who's going to hold Abby while I climb up?"

Though Ben and Hoss both stepped forward, Joe got in front of them. "Ow you watch out for you parents, Abigail," he said to the baby once he was holding her. "Especially that pa of your's. He has a habit of getting of trouble."

In the middle of helping Mabelle up, Clay glanced over. "Aw, Joe, don't be telling my daughter those kind of things," he protested. "She might believe you."

Laughing, Joe stepped over and passed the baby up to his sister-in-law. "Have a safe journey," he said.

"Thank you, sir, for everything," Clay said, shaking Ben's hand.

"Any time, Clay."

The four Cartwrights stood together as the wagon rolled away. Mabelle looked back once and waved. "So Pa, now that Clay has a child, does this mean you're going to stop pestering the rest of us about getting married and giving you a grandchild?" Adam asked as they all waved back.

"I do not pester you."

"Yes, you do," his three sons said all at once.

Laughing, Ben patted Hoss' arm, put his other hand on Joe's shoulder, and started to the house. "Well, let's not stand around and waste daylight. This is a ranch we're trying to run. There's work to be done."


End file.
